TMNT, a teenage mutant ninja turtles fanfic Ep 1: Raphael
by william.b.storm
Summary: Shredder brings his Foot Clan from Japan to America. April gets attacked by the Foot Clan, and Raphael steps in to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1: The Foot Clan

TMNT, a teenage mutant ninja turtles fanfic episode 1 Raphael Chapter One

Prologue

The Shredder and his foot soldiers are in Japan in the beginning. Shredder was watching on his TV, Ninja Turtles and Rat freak fighting crime. Shredder exclaims, "*chuckles* At last, I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend and finish what I should have so many years ago" Then the Ninja's walk in the room. Shredder yells, "Ready the jet!" and The Shredder puts his mask on and stands up, ready for battle. The Shredder walks out seeing the jet ready to launch, as Karai and Jorkai come along with him. A lot of foot ninjas follow to the jet. The jet takes off as the storm strikes and the sun starts to rise.

Chapter One: The Foot Clan

So back in New York, April O'Neil is on her laptop late at night fetching up the last bits of her report on foot clan sightings as drinking her coffee. She puts real evidence on the report. She is just about done and heading to show it to the police.

A truck with the foot clan is breaking in her apartment. She just finishes and is almost about to walk out the door and go to the police station, until the foot ninja's put a sword to her neck and shove her to the ground and say, "You're gonna learn to mind your own business!".

Raphael is sneaking up through the sewer stealthy. Remembering master sensei's words, "A true ninja sticks to the shadows, my sons, always remember, stay in the shadows."

So Raphael is sneaking in the shadows of the walls. April O'Neil takes a good hit and gets knocked out, Raphael comes in and strikes the foot ninjas and duels the one and gets thrown against the wall. He then knocks off the ninjas sword and says "Don't mess with the one they call Raphael", and then ninja kicks him until the wall. He carries April O'Neil back to the base.

April O'Neil rests on the turtles couch in the sewers. She is out cold for awhile, maybe 5-6 hours. Then when she wakes up, she freaks out screaming, "AH GET ME OUT OF HERE LIZARD CREATURES AND GIANT RAT."

Splinter exclaims, "Calm down, we will not hurt you." And then April says "Who are you?" Splinter's reply is in great greetings, "I am Splinter, there master. And these are my four sons, "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael". And then the then Donatello says extremely shy, "Hey there *giggling* I'm Donatello, the purple one.

And then April smiles at Donatello but doesn't say a word back. She feels safe around them now. April asks, "Isn't Raphael the one that saved me from the black suit ninja's." And then Raphael says, "How did you know if you got knocked out." And then April answers his question, "Because I saw you in the shadows." And then Splinter says, "You need more training then, Raphael." Raphael exclaims angrily, "I'M GOING OUT!"

To be continued...

Episode 1 Raphael Chapter Two Meet Casey Jones coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Casey Jones

TMNT, a teenage mutant ninja turtles fanfic Episode #1: Raphael

Chapter Two: Meet Casey Jones

After Raphael got angry and went out to blow off steam, he saw Casey Jones in the ally. He tried to sneak past him, but then Casey Jones saw him and said "Turtle freak, get out of my way!"

And then Raphael didn't like the sound of mister Casey Jones, he went up at him and got thrown into a trash can. Raphael came out as Casey was running away, he jumped over a car and chased him over 3 rooftops, and he finally pins Casey down. Casey falls to the ground, and Raphael walks away in victory.

Until Casey gets back up and knocks his leg over and then he falls into a dumpster and Casey runs away and exclaims, "Rematch, tomorrow, 8:00 in this exact spot. He is walking back home, and then he is encountered by the Purple Dragons. "No one messes with the purple dragons," the one in the front stated. Raphael takes them all down and starts running off into the sewers.

Tomorrow night had came, he was planning on not going there but he wanted to show Casey Jones who's boss. And then the turtles ask him, "Where are you going, Raph?" He answers them, "Don't follow me". And then walks out and gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Don then says, "Should we follow him?" and then Leo says, "I will follow him, you stay here, that goes for the both of you." Leo runs to chase him down on foot. Raphael is speeding down to the alley and exclaims, "Who does this Casey Jones guy think he is, I'm going to teach him a lesson." He sees Leo chasing him down on foot, and then he speeds off in the other direction. Leo continues chasing him down.

Meanwhile, Raph chases Casey down on his motorcycle, of course Casey has one too. Raph was speeding up to Casey, and then Casey rams into the alley wall . Casey exclaims, "So you did actually have the guts to come here for a rematch, huh, turtle freak?" Raphael says angrily, "I am not a turtle freak, I am the one they call Raphael!" Raphael gets up and runs up to Casey and Casey swings him into the wall. Raph looks up and sees Leo watching over the fight on the roof top, Raphael sees Leo and ignores him. They continue the fight as Raph strikes Casey down into the wall, he puts his two sai up against his neck, until Leo jumps down and says "Let him go, Raph!" and Raph says, "Stay out of my business, Leo". Leo strikes Raph down into the wall and walks home. Raph and Leo's rivalry has just started. So, after Leo was gone, Casey got up.

A lot of Purple Dragons surrounded them; there only option was to fight them together. They start fighting them. They start to lose. So Raph exclaims, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"They both get on there motorcycles and run them over. They agree to a race. Both of them drive all the way down the street.

TO BE CONTINUED… in episode 2


End file.
